


1, 2, 3, 4

by therealityqueen212



Category: Fresh Meat (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealityqueen212/pseuds/therealityqueen212
Summary: The first four times JP and Josie end up in bed together - from her point of view.
Relationships: Josie Jones/J.P. Pembersley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1, 2, 3, 4

The first time starts out awkwardly.

Whatever Josie says later, she’s actually not very drunk that night. She chooses JP because he’s shown interest, but also because she’s genuinely attracted to him. He’s tall and good-looking and confident, and she likes his blue eyes. He smells good too, a spicy cologne she later learns is Paco Rabanne.

They go back to her house. She asks that they put sheets on the bed, partly to try and make the whole thing feel a bit less squalid, and partly to give herself time to reflect on whether she really wants to do this. She decides she does.

She’s never slept with anyone apart from Dave, and it feels strange and exciting to have another man take her off her clothes and stroke her hot skin. Almost in spite of herself, she’s getting turned on, wanting JP to keep caressing her, kissing her. She's the one who asks if he has a condom.

The sex itself? Well, her saying “hump me with your megacock” would have killed the mood for a lot of men. The fact that JP doesn’t laugh at this, or comment on her obvious lack of experience, makes her like him that little bit more. She grabs his arse to guide him, and he responds immediately, changing the angle of his thrusts. Suddenly it starts to feel good, great even. She moans softly, and, looking pleased with himself, he moves one hand between her legs to touch her. That’s even better. She wraps her legs around him and says, with a directness that surprises her, “don’t fucking stop.” He doesn’t, and she comes, hard. And then, half an hour later, he goes down on her, and she comes again, even harder.

It doesn’t occur to her at the time how rare it is for a random hook-up to feel this good - for the woman, at least. Silently, she makes a choice not to dwell on how, having known her for an hour, JP had made her feel what Dave never had.

* * *

The second time they really are drunk. Totally wasted.

It starts with them dancing together. She’s trying to cheer him up with the insane over-optimism of the very pissed, certain that a drink and a dance can solve everything. As they move together, she can feel that he wants her. It's nice to know - without any games or hints or shagging a bloody drama student - that someone really fancies her

They walk back with Vod and Oregon, and when JP stumbles in the direction of the attic stairs, Josie pulls him into her room instead. He is immediately into it, grabbing her arse, lifting her up and kissing her passionately (was he always this good a kisser?)

She doesn’t feel nervous this time. She’s confident and in control, telling JP to take his clothes off and lie on the bed. She takes off her knickers and straddles him, bending down to give him a long kiss before lowering herself onto him and starting to rock back and forth.

Kingsley coming in and shouting at her should probably have ruined the moment. But once he’s gone she finds the best way to block out the hurt and confusion is to start riding JP again. JP looks up at her. "I am irresistible," he says, half-smiling. He pulls off her dress and bra and sits up, wrapping his arms around her waist. His hands and lips are everywhere she needs them to be as she moves on top of him, faster and faster. “Don’t fucking stop,” JP says, and she doesn’t, and she comes so hard she can’t speak afterwards.

Afterwards she decides not to think about how in sync they were, how he seemed to know exactly how to touch her. But the not thinking about it gets more difficult. Especially when she’s starts dating Kingsley, who is earnest and cautious and in his head when JP would be fun and spontaneous and in the moment. And she realises that this posh tit has an undeniable something that, well, _that works for her_. And that she might not find in the relationships she's "supposed" to be in.

* * *

The third time - or almost time - she’s heartbroken over Kingsley. When JP looks at her in the hallway, his blue eyes shining, and says “I hate him,” she hears the unspoken end of that sentence, “for making you cry.”

Kissing him is different now. There’s two years of friendship in it; she knows his generosity and his good heart, his vulnerability. She trusts him to take care of her.

In his bed (because the other housemates won’t hear, because she’s really chosen this...because she knows she’ll be loud) she can feel how hard he is through his underwear. Somehow she’s not sad any more, which might be because she’s not thinking - all she’s really aware of are his lips on her neck, the weight of him, the warm ache between her legs. All that matters is there and then. But it might also be because she’s not having to force anything. She’s not pretending to be something she's not, or dancing around Kingsley’s fragile ego. She feels free.

She briefly hesitates, but then starts kissing him again, and he’s the one who stops it. She understands why - it would hurt Kingsley, who they both care about. But she can’t help being a little annoyed too. She doesn’t climb onto a bed with JP for him to suddenly start thinking and telling her to be sensible.

This time she can’t deny how much she wanted JP. That, for a moment, despite everything, she was willing to risk it all to feel him inside her again. She goes back to her room and touches herself and it’s him she thinks about, not her boyfriend. But it’s just sex, she tells herself.

* * *

The fourth time is the best yet.

It all starts when they’re sitting together watching tv and sharing a duvet. Josie can feel JP stealing glances at her. She knows he's always had a crush. When he gets drunk he often starts telling her she's "just so lovely" before clamming up the moment Kingsley appears. She usually feigns obliviousness, not wanting to deal with his feelings - or what she might feel in response.

But tonight, it means something that he's the only person who bothered to watch New Tricks with her. It means something that he spent all night trying to stop Tomothy cheating on his wife. The attraction she felt in the pub back in Freshers' Week never went away (in fact, learning what he's like in bed probably turned it up a notch) but normally she can talk herself out of it. Right now however, her objections to his money and snobbery and juvenile humour all seem pretty insignificant compared to the fact that he's kind, and sweet, and cute. They're sitting so close together she can smell his cologne, and all she wants is to get closer.

So Josie steals glances back. She shifts a little under the duvet, so her thigh is touching his. She takes off the comedy apron and her jumper, and smiles to herself as JP immediately starts staring at the cleavage above her little vest top.

When the programme ends, she turns to look at him, praying that he'll kiss her without her having to ask. He does, and it’s even better than she remembered. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her. The warm weight of his body, his hardness pressing into her, the spicy, slightly sweaty scent of him - it's all so insanely pleasurable. She kisses him deeply as the house gets darker and all of their housemates fall asleep. The tv flickers.

He breaks the kiss and moves to kiss her neck, and then her chest, reaching round to undo the clasp of her bra. "No," she says, and he stops, looking disappointed, even hurt. She kisses him and says "I mean, not here." "Thank fuck for that," he says, grinning.

They end up in her bed, mostly because they can’t hold back on ripping each other’s clothes off for another flight of stairs. For hours they have sex and kiss and whisper. JP can’t keep his hands off her, he tells her again and again that she's sexy, and gorgeous, and she feels amazing. Josie feels drunk on his touch, and, wanting him to feel just as good, she goes down on him for the first time. After he comes, he can only stare at her, in awe and adoration.

They fall asleep only an hour or so before Josie’s alarm clock goes off at 6.30am. He’s snoring like a train, which helps, because Josie really needs to not think about how much fun she had last night. How she can't remember the last time she felt that happy. She knows now that, whatever she might try and tell herself, this boy has not only her body, but her heart, too.


End file.
